


Last Regrets

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [592]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Missing Scene, Regrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-11 16:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8998030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: Knowing that their last words were angry ones was something he took to his grave as one of his biggest regrets in life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 15 December 2016  
> Word Count: 149  
> Prompt: see quote below  
> Summary: Knowing that their last words were angry ones was something he took to his grave as one of his biggest regrets in life.  
> Spoilers: Missing scene, taking place during the events of episodes 01x09 "The Devil You Know" and 01x10 "Ave Satani." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This is one of those ideas that popped into my head and I just ran with it. It's honestly something that I wondered about with Amani and Veronica, so I'm glad I got to at least take a stab at working on it.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

_"To encounter anything fully, is to touch its absence."_  
\-- Rosemarie Waldrop

 

He never expected to fall in love so quickly. She was just supposed to be a fun distraction from the weird shit he and Damien were going through. Okay, so Damien was going through it more than he was, but the basic principle still stood as valid. Once he learned who her mother was, things changed. He broke it off, and he felt like shit for doing it. But Damien was family, and he was raised to put family first. But he missed her more than he ever expected. It didn't matter that it was less than twenty-four hours between their breakup and stumbling across her corpse with Ann and one of her security goons. Knowing that their last words were angry ones was something he took to his grave as one of his biggest regrets in life.


End file.
